


Hassliebe

by Lunodia



Series: Регулус Блэк / Дорея Поттер [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Magical Realism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunodia/pseuds/Lunodia
Summary: Все люди так делают. Ненавидят свою невесту.Ведь так?// или о навязанных браках, излишнем благородстве, принципах и морали и быстрых поцелуях с карамельным привкусом //
Relationships: Regulus Black/Harry Potter
Series: Регулус Блэк / Дорея Поттер [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818460
Kudos: 4





	1. his sight

**Author's Note:**

> << I didn’t mean to fall in love  
> Took one hit and I was gone >>  
> Small Doses by Bebe Rexha
> 
> au-рассказ
> 
> повествует о некоторых моментах из жизни Регулуса Блэка и Дореи Поттер.  
> предистория: Дорея (фем!Гарри) воспитывается своими родственниками со стороны отца - Блэками (тут: Джеймс - сын Дореи Блэк), из Америки, Хогвартс не посещает. Регулус Блэк выжил в озере, но на всю жизнь остался изуродован шрамами, которые никогда до конца не заживут.
> 
> дата: приблизительно 1996-1997 год.

Он ненавидит Дорею. И это совершенно (не)правильно — так (не) бывает, когда люди женятся. Но тем не менее — он её на дух не переносит. Или просто очень хочет это делать — в его ~~их~~ ситуации это было бы абсолютно (не)нормально. Все люди так делают. Ненавидят свою невесту.

_Ведь так?_

Ему больше хочется умереть, но больше никогда не смотреть в зеленоватые — колдовские — глаза, какие-то погасшие и потерянные и (только теперь) пустые. Ему не хочется смотреть на совсем юную девочку, что должна по велению его драгоценной матушки угробить свою жизнь. Похоронить себя заживо, а заодно и его навечно закрыть в старом склепе.

Ему ведь совсем скоро (через каких-то несколько лет) пойдёт пятый десяток, а Дорее не исполнилось ещё и двадцати. У него ведь всё тело в шрамах и тусклые серые глаза, а у девчонки — бледноватая кожа без румянца и иссиня-черные волосы. И — до недавних пор — яркая улыбка, что украшает личико. А он — Регулус — никогда и не умел по-настоящему, не натянуто и приторно, улыбаться.

У него на руке — грязная метка слуги, а девчонка — героиня _того самого_ пророчества. Ему суждено каждый день просыпаться от кошмаров, а Дорея — с её-то жизнью — не должна и знать, что это такое. Регулус Блэк — всего лишь один из сотен, часть потерянного поколения, которое видит своё предназначение исключительно в войне. А мисс Поттер — одна такая, уникальная, яркий символ, который и на поле битвы-то никогда не выпустят.

И Регулусу бы _стоило_ ненавидеть столь светлую девочку, которая имела несчастье уродится не в том семействе. Но он — как бы ни хотел — этого _не делает_. А только молча отводит глаза.

Он ведь не желает уничтожать будущее этой девочки: брак навязан дорогой родней совершенно не по его воле. Не хочет становиться виновным в чьих-то несчастьях: за столько-то лет достаточно дров наломал. Регулусу больше хочется сбежать и никогда в жизни сюда больше не возвращаться. Ни к матушкиному строгому взгляду, ни к чрезмерной опеке Сириуса (решил наверстать упущенное? Глупый гриффиндорец!), ни к пустым глазам невесты.

Регулус Блэк хочет исчезнуть раз и навсегда — в этот раз уже наверняка.

* * *

Он болезненно морщится, когда тонкие холодные пальчики ложатся на изгиб его локтя, а девчонка устало улыбается, хмыкает, шепча что-то про до жути интересные повороты и идёт вперед, отчаянно не желая показывать слабости, смаргивая слезы и смеясь над несмешными шутками дядюшки Сигнуса.

Дорея Поттер (никогда не Блэк) делает вид, что всё вокруг правильно и чертовски верно. Она не плачет, как любая другая нормальная девушка, которую выдают против воли замуж за дальнего уродливого родственника из-за чьего-то глубокого замысла.

Девчонка привыкла делать то, что должна. И Регулусу это омерзительно.

Но он сжимает тонкие (фарфоровые) пальцы, уверенно ведет в вальсе и шепчет, что она отлично справляется. А сам держит в голове разговор с Арктурусом Блэком — должен ли он говорить «будущим тестем»? — и едва удерживается от того, чтобы выбежать из зала.

Он знает, что делать.

Кожа под мягкой чёрной тканью платья колет его шероховатые пальцы, поэтому Регулус снова сдерживает себя от того, чтобы отпрянуть от девчонки и уйти. Холодные пальцы (кажется) чуть теплеют, а в ответ на какую-то (глупую) фразу своей невесты он кривит губы в ухмылке. Совсем скоро они оба будут свободны от этого.

Даже слизеринцы бывают благородными.

— Спасибо за танец, мистер Блэк. Не возражаете, если я покину вечер?  
— Ни в коем случае, мисс Поттер. Составить вам компанию?  
— Пожалуй, да.

Это должно быть проще простого.

* * *

— Вы не посмеете! — фамильный фарфор — открутит уши Кричеру! — летит в него, сопровождаемый громким криком. Сейчас девчонка даже красивая: она наконец-то снова становится яркой. Грудь вздымается, дыхание сбилось, а на щеках заалел румянец. Кажется, она скоро охрипнет. Регулус улыбается.

— Почему же? Я могу найти много причин для отмены помолвки! К примеру, будущая жена — истеричка каких поискать!

Она оказывается перед ним в считанные секунды, занося руку для пощечины — он ловит девчонку за запястье одним резким движением, раздраженно фыркнув. Дорея ещё больше распаляется и начинает кричать что-то о том, что это навлечет позор на неё, на него и на весь благородный дом Блэков. Надо же, а дорогая maman умудрилась навязать ребёнку свои принципы.

— Да всем абсолютно всё равно на дом Блэков и всех его ублюдочных членов: на меня, на твоего дорогого Сириуса, на матушку и многочисленных родственников. Вот ты — да, ты привлекаешь внимание общественности, но ты не имеешь никакого отношения к Блэкам, во что бы остальные не верили. И если помолвка между дорогой мисс Поттер и старшим за неё на двадцать лет Блэком вдруг аннулируется, то все только порадуются! — в конце-концов не выдерживает он, а после резко отталкивает девочку от себя.

Если он сказал, что разорвет эту гребаную помолвку — значит так и будет. Девочка не та, кто сможет его остановить.

— Вы всегда думаете только о себе, мистер Блэк, о том, что вам не нравится и не подходит. Как ваши действия отразятся на остальных — вам нет до этого никакого дела!  
— Именно, _ребенок_ , ты как всегда, права.  
— Я не ребенок!  
— Да нет, дорогая, ты как раз ребёнок и делаешь всё, как говорят взрослые, хоть это тебе и не нравится.  
— Потому что это правильно! И здесь дело не в том, что мне может понравиться!  
— Как раз таки в том.  
— Мне всё равно. Если все уважаемые члены дома Блэк считают, что я должна выйти за вас замуж — значит так оно и будет. И я не позволю вам испортить чей-то замысел из-за ваших собственных капризов.

Девчонка разворачивается и вылетает из комнаты. Разбитый фарфор исчезает следом.

* * *

В следующий раз он встречает её в холодных полутемных коридорах Ильверморни — не поленился добыть порт-ключ и едва сумел избежать вопросов и уйти от материных подозрений. Ему всего лишь нужна подпись мисс Поттер — какие могут возникнуть проблемы?

Девочка смотрит на него каким-то затравленным взглядом, внимательно выслушивает весь монолог, а потом со всей силы бьет по лицу. Регулус хмыкает, улыбается мягко, а потом продолжает говорить дальше.

— Да как вы смеете считать себя тем, кто может решать за всех нас?! Кто вы вообще такой? Всего лишь пошедший на поводу у матери мальчишка, который отчаянно пытается доказать, что он мужчина, что он чего-то стоит! По вашему, если разорвете помолвку, то всё изменится? Вас зауважают? Так вот — нет. Вы как были никому не нужны, так и будете. Поэтому вам, мистер Блэк, придется сделать то, что хочет дом Блэков — в который раз. А ваше мнение выскажете потом. За закрытыми дверьми.

Регулус кричит в ответ, что она не понимает о чём говорит, что он — Блэк — её спасает от незавидной участи, и что вообще-то ему должны быть благодарны. В ответ не слышит ничего.

Надо же — впервые в жизни благороден, а должной реакции так и не дождался.

Мисс Поттер стоит перед ним, задумчиво глядя на его щеку, испещренную шрамами, и в какой-то миг оказывается рядом с ним, резким движением притягивая к себе, держась тонкими пальцами за пиджак. Регулус не сразу понимает, что происходит, а потом ситуация во всей красе врезается в сознание.  
Она его _целует_.

И… так получается.  
Он стоит у окна, в полутьме коридора старинной школы, и целуется со своей невестой, придерживая ту за талию — теперь она кажется очень тонкой, отчего Регулус почти хмыкает. Он чувствует какой-то едва уловимый привкус — кажется, карамельный — отчего лишь прикрывает глаза и не пытается оттолкнуть девчонку. Дора отвечает как-то отчаянно, цепляясь пальцами за его пиджак, будто боясь упасть. Прикрывает глаза, сминает чужие обветренные и потрескавшиеся губы, будто это — последний момент и через секунду весь мир вокруг остановится. Притягивает его ещё ближе за шею, а потом резко останавливается и отталкивает его от себя — на секунду, лишь, чтобы перевести дух и горько улыбнуться.

— Не думайте, что так легко сможете от меня избавиться, мистер Блэк.


	2. her sight

Вполне ожидаемо, что о событии, которое будет очень сильно влиять на её дальнейшую жизнь, она узнает вот так: во время чаепития и обсуждения планов на вечер. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что бабушка лишь фыркнет и вскользь заметит:

— Ты выходишь замуж.

И продолжит далее рассказывать о том, что хочет сыграть партию в шахматы со своей дорогой кузиной Лукрецией, а также запланировала покер с Кигнусом и Арктурусом. Дорея так и застывает на месте, сжимая в пальцах чашку, да так, что белеют костяшки. На это никто не обращает внимания, продолжая рассказывать какие-то новости (давно устарелые) и сплетни (никому не интересные).

— Дорри, солнышко, что-то случилось? — вдруг обращается к ней бабушка, а Дорея лишь натянуто улыбается, молясь, чтобы сейчас пришёл papa или Сириус с каким-то очень важным делом и забрал её отсюда.

— Нет, что вы, бабушка!

И сразу же включается в разговор, кивая родственникам, смеясь особо остроумным фразам и едва притрагиваясь губами к фарфору. Матушка смотрит на неё очень долго, а после снова говорит о новом платье, которое было пошито специально для Дореи и том, какой интересный узор придумала тетушка Друэлла. Потом резко переключается на новинки зельеварения и заклинание, которое она никак не находит случая опробовать. Все кивают улыбаются, поддерживают разговор, вот только Дора очень быстро теряет его нить.

Она выходит замуж. Прекрасно.

Сказали бы хоть за кого выдают.

* * *

Дорея плачет позже.

Она аппарирует в Годрикову впадину, убегает к кладбищу и за несколько секунд находит нужные могилы. Падает на колени, отчего становится ещё холоднее — хотя куда уж там. Дорри рыдает и слёзы замерзают на щеках.

Её выдают замуж. И Сириус позволил. И матушка с отцом позволили. Все они позволили.  
Если бы Лили и Джеймс Поттеры — никогда не мама и папа — были живы, они бы тоже позволили этому случиться?

Сколько времени проходит Дора не понимает: наверняка не больше пяти минут или и того меньше (Сириус совершенно точно шёл следом за ней и не позволил бы долго сидеть на холодном). И да, мужские руки поднимают её с земли, мелькает волшебная палочка и она уже чистая и согретая простейшими чарами.

В глаза крестному она не смотрит. Спрашивать о личности жениха не пытается.  
Разговор начинает он.

— Ты думаешь, почему же всё сложилось именно так? И позволили бы твои родители этому случиться, если бы были живы… Да, позволили бы. Я думаю, что да.

Дорея прикрывает глаза и пытается не расплакаться снова. В конце-концов, она должна быть хорошей девочкой и делать то, что говорят.

— И не потому, что они тебя не любили. Наоборот, Джеймс и Лили обожали тебя. Как любят тебя Блэки. Да даже мадам не представляет своей жизни без тебя: поверь, мы с братом так и не дождались такого отношения к себе. Собственно, любовь к тебе и стала причиной столь поспешного поступка.

Она хмыкает. Надо же, оказывается испоганивают жизнь теперь от большой любви.

— Просто… — Сириус вдруг останавливается посреди улицы, и Дорея понимает, что они оказались рядом с разрушенным домом Поттеров — _её_ домом. — Почти все члены этого дома — старики. И… они умрут. Все умрут, котёнок. И кто тогда останется, чтобы защитить тебя?

Девчонка передергивает худыми плечиками и съеживается: эта тема ей определенно не нравится.

— Так что твой жених — это… — Сириус запинается, заглядывает в настороженные глаза крестницы и со вздохом продолжает, — человек, который останется рядом с тобой. Пусть даже все остальные уйдут. Подумай над этим. Может, тебе удастся принять это, понять этих стариков, почти полностью укрытых паутиной, которые не могут найти покоя, пока не будут знать, что ты — в безопасности. Да и…  
На секунду он снова останавливается, оглядывается на дом и говорит.  
— Твой жених. Он хороший человек. Просто дай ему шанс.

_Дай ему шанс._

Что же, хорошая мысль.

* * *

> Мистер и миссис Арктурус Блэк из Норвуда, Массачусеттс, объявляют о помолвке их приемной дочери, мисс Дореи Розмари Поттер, дочери покойных мистера и миссис Джеймс Поттер, с мистером Регулусом Арктурусом Блэком, младшим сыном миссис Орион Блэк из Лондона и покойного мистера Блэка. Проведение свадьбы планируется на июнь.  
> Мисс Поттер сейчас учится на последнем курсе Школы Чародейства и Волшебства Ильверморни. Мистер Блэк — выпускник Школы Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс, Флорентийской Академии Чароплётов. Работает в Министерстве Магии Великой Британии, Отдел Тайн.

Девушка со свистом втягивает в себя воздух.

Регулус Блэк — кузен в третьих, младший брат её дорогого крестного, человек, которого Дорея видела два раза в жизни и то вскользь.  
Могло быть и хуже.

Дорея пытается припомнить хоть какие-то детали о своём женихе. Но на ум приходят только банальное: серые, выцветшие глаза, чёрная шевелюра с проседью на висках и три долгих шрама на правой щеке. Кажется, кузен Регулус пониже Сириуса, но всё равно на добрых полторы головы выше неё (в этой семье все такие).

Она комкает тот злосчастный кусочек пергамента с объявлением и, подкидывая вверх, сжигает его. После прячет лицо в ладонях и мелко вздрагивает — несколько секунд, только чтобы дать волю себе самой хотя бы на некоторое время. Это не длится долго: вскоре Дора поднимает голову, усаживается поудобнее, подобрав ноги под себя и укрывшись клетчатым пледом, она, выхватив волшебную палочку, водит ею несколько секунд вокруг лица.

Когда матушка входит в комнату, Дора читает третью главу «Крошки Доррит» и очень часто моргает. На вопрос, что же случилось, она только пожимает плечами, снимая очки для чтения и усердно растирая переносицу. Наверняка слишком много прочла, оттого и глаза болят.

Мать только кивает и уходит, тихо прикрывая двери.  
На пожелтевшей бумаге появляется мокрое пятно, а через несколько секунд слова «прибежища в грезах» становятся очень расплывчатыми.

* * *

Регулус Блэк и вправду пониже Сириуса — на каких-то дюйма два. Он смотрит абсолютно бесцветным взглядом, дарит в честь помолвки такое же кольцо и голос у него тоже выцветший — впервые она слышит его голос, когда мужчина благодарит её за аккуратные чёрные запонки (подарок невесты жениху).

Дора кивает. Делает вид, что не видит, как мистер Блэк морщится каждый раз, когда она что-то говорит, или когда вкладывает свои пальцы (кажущиеся ледяными, да) в его ладонь (неожиданно теплую). Дора лишь мотает головой, как китайский болванчик и смеется — матушка говорит, что её голос схож с перезвоном колокольчиков, но сейчас он какой-то бесцветный, как и всё вокруг — над старым анекдотом о ведьме, леприконе и ещё ком-то там.

Никто больше не смеется.

Регулус Блэк ведет её в вальсе и девочка на миг расслабляется. Кажется, Сириус прав и она таки сможет привыкнуть к мысли, что выходит через шесть месяцев замуж за своего троюродного кузена, который мог бы считаться красивым, если бы не уродливые шрамы (Дора уверена, что там что-то похуже шрамов и на самом деле то, что видят все — лишь чары иллюзии).

Дора замечает крестного в дальнем углу, улыбается ему и чисто из желания совершить свою маленькую месть говорит:  
— Вы замечали когда-нибудь как Сириус смотрит на почти каждого своего собеседника? Ну, кроме бабушки, конечно же. Вон там, посмотрите. Он будто потерянный щенок. Собственно, недалеко от правды.  
Слова получаются очень горькими и какими-то очень детскими — решил ребёнок обидеться из-за не понравившейся игрушки.

Регулус Блэк кривит губы в подобии ухмылки. Впервые за этот вечер жест выглядит искренним.

* * *

Избавиться от помолвки — слишком заманчивая перспектива, чтобы принять её как данность. Дорея понимает, что что бы ни говорил мистер Блэк — никто не позволит им вот так просто разорвать помолвку. Бабушка Вэлли лишь проклянет сына чем-то мерзопакостным, а с ней проведёт душещипательную беседу в стиле знаменитой Лекси Блэк.

То есть разорвать помолвку — точно не вариант.

К тому же, Дора Поттер — совсем скоро Блэк — очень многое взяла от своей покойной бабушки и решать за неё мистер Блэк не имел никакого права. Да, она тоже не хочет выходить замуж за него. Но исключительно из чувства противоречия она не позволит ему сделать так как ему хочется.

Кажется, стоящих аргументов Дора привести не смогла. Лишь отговаривала от глупой затеи, в надежде, что слова не лишенные здравого смысла смогут заставить мистера Блэка ничего не менять. В конце-концов, эта женитьба не должна быть чем-то плохим. Они могут жить как жили раньше, просто родственникам будет спокойнее.

Она вообще-то собирается попутешествовать после школы — тётушка не могла её заставить сидеть дома всё это время. Даже мадам Лейстрендж и Нарцисса имели такую возможность. А она — Дора, любимица каждого Блэка — тем более может делать то, что захочется.

Так почему же мистер Блэк старается её этого лишить? Выдать замуж за какого-то чистокровного сноба вроде этих Ноттов или кузена Драко, которые ожидают от неё бытности примерной леди, а не девчонки из Блэков.

_Потому что его заставляют делать то, что он не хочет._

* * *

— Так поцелуй его, чего ты паришься? — Дакота Рид, девочка названная в честь штата США и её соседка по комнате, никогда не отличалась особым тактом и не утруждала себя использованием высокого «штиля». Вот и сейчас она перечитывала какую-то статью очередной глупой ведьмы в одном из журналов по типу британского «Ведьмополитена» и жевала зеленоватое (наверняка кислое) яблоко. И давала советы Доре.

Заметив замешательство на лице девушки, Дакота отложила в сторону журнал и огрызок яблока, уселась поудобнее, уставившись на неё.

— Твоя родня хочет, чтобы ты вышла замуж за того парня, на двадцать лет тебя старшего, да? — дождавшись утвердительного кивка, она продолжила, — Ну вот. Твой крестный говорит, что у них есть свои причины. Матушка этого твоего жениха, похоже, ищет для него raison d'être[1]. Но он упорно сопротивляется. Теперь что об этом думаешь ты?

Дора в ответ лишь пожала плечами.  
— В словах Сириуса есть смысл. Мне всё равно придется выйти замуж. А большинство волшебников за которых мои родные согласились бы выдать меня замуж очень… Консервативны и попытались бы перекроить меня под свой шаблон.

— То есть снобы, которые тебе житья не дадут.  
— В принципе, да.  
— А тот твой парень? Как он? Регул?  
— Регулус. И он не мой парень.  
— Опять в честь звезды?  
— Не начинай, девочка с именем штата.

Дакота лишь засмеялась и шутливо погрозила ей пальчиком, но потом вдруг снова стала предельно серьёзной.

— Что ты можешь сказать о нём?  
— Ну, он оптимальный вариант в этой ситуации.

Соседка лишь покачала головой, скривившись.

— Да я не об этом. Ты ведь жила с ним в одном доме более двух недель.  
Дорея посмотрела на неё каким-то странным взглядом и задумалась.  
— Ну… Регулус рано встает. Просто я тоже просыпаюсь рано и каждое утро видела его в библиотеке, — начинает она, чуть прикусывая губу.  
— Да вы прям созданы друг для друга! — всплескивает руками Дакота и мотает головой, отчего её рыжеватые кудри рассыпаются по плечам.  
— Он почти всё время читает и, похоже, посадил зрение — я видела у него очки для чтения. Когда усталый, то трёт переносицу, а когда не может решить задачку, то потирает шею. И если реплика действительно его смешит, то едва кривит уголки губ. Но улыбка у него красивая, да.

Дакота Рид сидела на своей кровати и подперев лицо руками и качала головой. И, когда её собеседница взяла паузу, чтобы перевести дух, спрятав улыбку в рукаве шерстяного свитера, сказала:

— Так чего же ты его не целуешь, подруга?

* * *

— Мисс Поттер, к вам посетитель, — миссис Уолкер, их «няня-воспитательница» — женщина, которая следит за порядком в общежитии — появляется в дверях комнаты уже после боя подушками и обмена конфетами: ей, Дорее, достались несколько шоколадных и две карамельки.

Девушки в комнате переглядываются, и Дора таки задаёт вопрос о том, кто же это такой.

— Представился Регулусом Арктурусом Блэком. Вашим родственником.

[1] — (франц.) смысл существования


End file.
